Countryballs's series of Art's Animations
Art's Animations (formerly known as Belarusball) is an animation channel on YouTube. There you can see Countryballs animations and other author's video. Founded in 09.04. Now you can see on this channel 42 video, (30 Countryballs videos). There are subtitles in every video. Currently Art's Animations is the most popular Countryball channel around the world. History Artem Saevets (Артём Саевец), a Belarusian, known in the VK group of the Abyss Countryballs with his comics about Belarus decides to try to make animation. April 1, 2015, he makes the first animation about Belarus in the GIF format. Later he does other animations. April 9 Artem creates a channel called "Belarus ball", and later June 28 and the first animation Test. In the future, he will release 4 releases of Countryballs and Intro. On October 17, the video of the History of Belarus, which at the moment is the most popular video on the channel, is released. Also in this video was used a new style of countrybirds and improved the quality of animation. Soon, Artem corrects the name for "Belarusball". February 6, 2016 Belarusball makes the first release with a new voice acting. Also, with the advent of new, high-quality at the time, issues, he hides all his old animations. On May 8, 2016, the Victory Day video is released, which gained considerable popularity. On July 10, the video of the Titanic Crash comes out. This video was the first on the channel Art's Animations, which had nothing to do with Countryballs. On September 27, starting with the release of Chas Wieni in animated cartoons, new and better animation is used and with high-quality voice acting (however, it was introduced in the 10th edition). This style of animation is used to this day. October 27th there is a long animation on the channel. "I took the binoculars". On November 1, the channel celebrates 10,000 subscribers. Later in the New Year on October 31, there is an animation of Poland, New Year and the company. And in the new year on the channel, searches and subscribers have skyrocketed. And on January 15, 2017, the channel received 20,000 subscribers, on February 11, 30,000 subscribers. On March 12, Artem publishes the restart of the History of Belarus. According to him, the new version will have accurate historical data, high-quality backgrounds and quality animation. On March 18, the channel celebrates 40,000 subscribers, and in honor of this, Belarusball releases a teaser "Gіstory Belarus". While working on Gistoria, Artem often starts streaming, which for donates makes a painting on the wall of the ВК or during the collab draws them to order. Currently, streams also often go out. On August 10, the longest and most anticipated animation on the channel - Gistoryaya Belarus, is 23 minutes long. Soon Belarusball begins to get carried away by the humanizations of the countries, because of which he decided to create a Polish public and a company in which he now spreads his art on the humanized countries. On September 10, 90,000 subscribers are subscribed to the channel. In the evening of the same day, Artem decides to change the name of the channel and tells about it in the VK public. As Artem said, his name does not allow you to go beyond the KB, and the name itself associates with the country Belarus, than with the channel. He conducts a survey on this issue, as expected, much of the vote against the change of name. September 11, as expected, much of the majority spoke against the change of name. At 15:00, on September 11, the vote was over, but Belarusball's plans remained in effect because of what he decides, despite the vote, to change the name of the channel to Art's Animation. Of course, in the comments under the post there were a lot of angry comments. In the end, Artyom was tired of all this and he decided to leave everything as it was. Fans have calmed down. Reformation of the channel failed. Design The design of the canal predominantly predominates in red shades. The design of the channel looks like the inscription "Art's Animations", written in the Old Slavonic font, is white. The inscription is glowing scarlet. The background shows bands in various shades of red, which are darker at the edges, and are connected to the center by a light shade. On the right are the joyful Poland and Belarus. On the left is the Reich, looking at both. On the channel's avatar, Belarus is pictured with a white-red-white flag and drawn by Artem, on a white background with a red stripe. The background of the avatar is also similar to the white-red-white flag of Belarus, because there are stripes in shades of red. At the edges there are white shades, and closer to the center they are connected in red. The channel description sounds like this: "Welcome to the Animation Channel Art's Animations! Here you will see animations about the Internet-meme Countryballs and Polandball, sketches and much more! Subscribe and click on the bell to skip the new videos!" Content The Art's Animations channel is an animation channel. All the videos on his channel are author animated series. Also often Art's Animations conducts streams on its channel. On the channel there is the main show Countryballs, animations about the internet-meme Polandball. Also on the channel there is video and another plan. There are rubrics: Sketches, Life of the Gods. Animation style Artem Saevets makes his animations in Adobe Flash Professional CS6. Most often, he depicts the country, whose style has changed many times. First style The very first style of animation appears in the usual GIF, which Artem produced in his group VC. Being the first, it was rather uneven. There were no separate textures of the ball, emotions of the eyes, mouth. The flags were drawn by hand and were pretty bright colors that did not match their real colors. With the release of the Lunch of Kazakhstan, the countries have mouths. Currently, all videos with this style are hidden from the dotspot, they are opened on important days for the channel. Second style The second style appeared for the first time in the video History of Belarus and was used for a long time as the main one. This time the ball became more even, the unevenness only gave it originality. The eyes also became originally drawn, as were their textures of different emotions. The mouth became smoother and it had several textures. He appeared in this form for the first time in the difficult question series. Flags this time are taken from the Internet, so they carried the right colors. Twice they wanted to replace it, but only for the second time it was changed to a more qualitative design. Third style The third and acting style to this day. The first appeared in Chas Vinyiny. Animation of such bolls is more qualitative than the previous one. The ball also became smoother and thinner along the contours, also forming its own style. The eyes also changed their style, they became more subtle and drawn. Mouths have also been replaced by quality ones. Flags were also put in a new way. They now rounded the ball, creating volume. Bachground and objects First style For a long time, Artem did not bother to sketch other objects and backgrounds in the video. His style has not changed, since the very first Test, and down to the difficult situation. The most distinctive feature was the presence of thick contours. Artem drew a mouse by hand, because of what they often showed crooked. The color scheme was mostly in "acid" colors. He always drew himself. I always depicted the object and did not rely on detail. Interestingly, in the video of the History of Belarus, the author decided to use vectorization instead of sketching backgrounds and objects, which looked relatively beautiful at the time, although it looked "machine". Second style Soon, starting with the video of the History of Ancient Egypt, Artem decided to create his new style of drawing. He adopted the idea from the stylistics of photographs of the ancient Egyptian gods from Wikipedia. The main distinguishing feature was the absence of contours and a large drawing of details. The new style of the gods was much more detailed, unlike the first one, which many spectators liked. With the advent of the graphic tablet, starting with the video of the Journey of Italy, the author began to draw much more qualitative in his style, which made his animation more enjoyable for the show. Detailing was at the highest level. Very high-quality selection of flowers. Great similarity with real objects from real life. It was rarely possible to notice an empty background in the video of Art's Animations, you can always see quality items and backgrounds. Social networks VKontakte Art's Animations has a public VKontakte page (VKontakte is kind of a Russian/ Belarusian/ not-more-Ukrainian version of Facebook). It is the main working place of the channel. In public you can find out information about the upcoming videos, known dates and jokes related to the channel. Also there are open albums where you can see the Easter eggs discovered by spectators, theories of subscribers, the decoding of hidden ciphers and author's works. Also in this group are all the author's works of Artem, related to Countryballs, for example "50 facts about Belarus", "History of Belarus", "In the Pyramid" and many others. It is interesting that after the reformation of the channel, Artem decided to leave the name of the public record "Belarusball" to appease the resentment of subscribers. https://vk.com/belarusball Facebook Also Art's Animations has a group on the Facebook network. On the existence of the group Artem declares May 18. The group contains information about the upcoming videos. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1721118991514350/ Patreon Art's Animations is also in Patreon, where you can support his work financially. Art's Animations spends the nickname of the user who gave the highest amount, in the credits of the new episode. Other videos Watch COUNTRYBALLS №1 История Беларуси (the history of Belarus) COUNTRYBALLS №2 ПИРАМИДА COUNTRYBALLS № 3 Сложный вопрос COUNTRYBALLS № 4 В поисках нефти COUNTRYBALLS №5 Боливия не может в море COUNTRYBALLS №6 Картошка фри COUNTRYBALLS №7 Где он?! COUNTRYBALLS №8 Сложная ситуация COUNTRYBALLS №9 История Древнего Египта COUNTRYBALLS №10! Polska może COUNTRYBALLS №11 Час війни COUNTRYBALLS №12 Взял бинокль COUNTRYBALLS №13 Свет пропал COUNTRYBALLS №14 Польша, Новый год и компания COUNTRYBALLS №15 - Ы COUNTRYBALLS № 16 Граница на замке COUNTRYBALLS №17 Путешествие Италии CONTRYBOLZ № -18 Бомбы COUNTRYBALLS №19 Россия заблудилась COUNTRYBALLS №20 Вейшнория COUNTRYBALLS №21 Reich COUNTRYBALLS №22 Братство COUNTRYBALLS №23 Первый отпор COUNTRYBALLS №24 Побег COUNTRYBALLS №25 Апокалипсис COUNTRYBALLS №26 Reich COUNTRYBALLS №27 Республика Корея и Новый год COUNTRYBALLS №28 Китайская мудрость CONTRYBOLZ № -29 Польша спасает COUNTRYBALLS №30 Секрет Товарища COUNTRYBALLS №31 Гісторыя Беларускай Народнай Рэспублікі COUNTRYBALLS №32 Россия идет в Индию COUNTRYBALLS №33 Срочные новости COUNTRYBALLS № 34 О чем думает Монголия? COUNTRYBALLS №35 Прогулка на лыжах ( полусборник ) Links * YouTube Channel * VK * Patreon Category:Community Category:Animation Category:Belarusball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Investment